


Lay me down upon the grass and love me till morning

by Eriathalia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: The air was warm and humid, the scent of summer rain already permeating the air, though it did not bother the two ethereal beings entwined in a soft embrace upon lush green grass, partially hidden by the long branches of a willow tree which were softly swaying in the breeze.A basket filled with the remnants of an ample picnic stood forgotten to the side, kisses having taken the place of food some time ago.





	Lay me down upon the grass and love me till morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LawrVert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/gifts).

The air was warm and humid, the scent of summer rain already permeating the air, though it did not bother the two ethereal beings entwined in a soft embrace upon lush green grass, partially hidden by the long branches of a willow tree which were softly swaying in the breeze.  
A basket filled with the remnants of an ample picnic stood forgotten to the side, kisses having taken the place of food some time ago. 

The angel gasped as full lips trailed along his jaw, kissing down to the hollow of his throat. He squirmed, his layers of clothing feeling more and more constricting by the minute.  
"Crowley" he moaned as a longer than usual tongue licked along the sinews of his neck, the taste sweet and intoxicating to the demon so lost in his ministrations.  
"Crowley!" He cried out louder as sharp teeth latched onto his shoulder, sucking, marking him as the demon's.

Once the angel would have protested, but no more. He loved the attention, loved to feel desired, loved to be seen as a piece of art, worshipped with all of his partners senses.   
"Hot" he whined, stubby but oh so well kept and elegant fingers tearing at his cream colored coat. 

"We can't have that, now can we?" Crowley drew back enough for them to discard the coat. "Tell me what you want Angel." he whispered into the other's ear.  
Aziraphale looked up from wide, glassy eyes, his face flushed, emphasizing his plump cheeks. He blinked, expression pleading for things he did not yet dare saying out loud. 

How long had he had wanted this? How long had he kept his desire at bay, pretending it was both not proper and highly dangerous? And how many nights he had still found his hands mapping the planes of his full body, eyes closed tightly, imagining bright yellow eyes and ginger curls? The thought alone sent another wave of arousal through his bones. He arched his back, pressing up against the far more slender from covering him like a blanket. Seemed the other was no better off, the hard line of his cock trying desperately to break free from its confines. 

Crowley groaned, a swish of his hand causing the rest of their attire to vanish, allowing heated skin to meet its counterpart. He pushed himself up on his arms, took in the bare form beneath him with hungry eyes.

The angel was so much more beautiful than he had imagined in so many lonely nights of longing, ample chest covered in a layer of fine white hair trailing down over a rounded stomach and wide hips. He could only guess about the curve of that fine bottom meeting with plump thighs. He wanted to explore every last inch of the plush, creamy skin, shower his angel in affection that had been building up over millennia of pining.

As he moved he felt the other's straining cock brush against his own, short but sturdy, so very suitable.for this perfect being laid bare for his eyes to devour. He dipped his head, allowed his tongue to ghost over a pale pink nipple, teasing it to full hardness. 

Aziraphale whined, one of his big hands covering his mouth to hold in the desperate sounds escaping his throat, but Crowley would have none of it. He pried his hand away, pinned it down above his head.   
"Don't. I want to hear your voice." he whispered softly. 

Slowly he kissed his angel, tasting him like a good vintage wine. Certainly those plush lips had a similar effect on him. His hips bucked as the angel's free hand cupped his flat bottom and squeezed, kneading the sinewy flesh until Crowley was ready to collapse from the pleasure that simplest of motions flooded him with. 

"Take me" he choked out, forcing his eyes open to hold his angel's gaze. "Let me feel you. I want you to own me." The words slipped from his tongue unbidden and yet raw and true. 

Most of his fantasies had revolved around Aziraphale pushing him into the soft mattress of his bed, the silken sheets cool against his back as he moved between his skinny thighs, deeper and deeper until they were as close as they could possibly be.

Aziraphale's lips parted, a shaky breath escaping him as he nodded, his arms winding around the demon's trim waist to flip them over, his pudgy stomach squished between them.   
Crowley could not resist the temptation to squeeze and knead his sides, fingers burying in the pliable flesh.   
To others the angel might have seemed out of shape, but to him the full figure seemed like the perfect balance to his own, almost emaciated body. And he loved the way it came to be. 

Yes, his angel was rather hedonistic, but the happiness shining from his face whenever he tasted a piece of cake or some other delicacies let his heart swell with love he had tried to hide for so long.

"Tell me how you want me," Aziraphale mumbled, peppering his face in tiny kisses. His body was shifting, slowly moving against Crowley's, the friction provided both sweet and maddening.   
"I want to see your eyes. Please." Crowley sighed, allowing his own hands to squish that full bottom, urging him to move a little faster. 

The angel nodded, suddenly slick fingers sneaking between the demon's thighs, circling his entrance until he felt the taut muscle relax, before pressing a first digit in.   
Crowley yelped, throwing his head back, hair splayed out like a burning halo around his face.  
"Yesssssss. Right. Sssssssthereeee" he pushed down onto the finger, greedy for more and the angel obliged, adding a second and soon a third one, stretching him open for what was to come. He knew that he was wider than his fingers, had no wish to hurt his demon, thus he took his time until.he had reduced the other to a shivering mess.   
"Now, Angel," Crowley begged, hands aimlessly wandering all over his back, caressing whatever skin they could reach in their frenzy.  
"Alright, love." There it was, the word that had remained unspoken between them for far too long. Crowley cupped his angel's cheeks, kissed him deeply as he guided his cock inside, slowly pushing deeper until he was completely settled inside. 

Crowley felt full to the brim, both physically and emotionally. He nodded, silently asking the other to start moving.  
It was better than either of them could have ever dreamed, the way Crowley was clenching all around the angel's shaft and the way the drag and slide of that pudgy stomach rubbed and pushed against his own aching length. He moaned out loud as Aziraphale shifted them into a sitting position, holding the demon safe in his lap as he thrust even deeper, pace quickening as he felt his release building fast.   
Crowley's head fell against the other's shoulder arms slung around his neck, meeting the movements of his hips with his own.

"Faster, please" he begged, aimlessly kissing the pale skin of his angel's shoulder. "I am close, Angel"   
Aziraphale hummed and thrust a little harder, his movements becoming more and more erratic. One of his hands slipped between them, wrapped around Crowley's weeping cock, spreading the precum all over. It was enough to push the demon over the edge, his muscles spasming uncontrollably as a wave of pleasure came crashing down on him.   
After a few more thrusts Aziraphale followed, falling backwards, back onto the soft grass, not letting go for one second.

Crowley snuggled against the soft body, so pliable and warm, a perfect pillow.   
The hand playing with strands of his fiery hair felt soothing, lulling him into a state of almost sleep.

Around them the first droplets of rain began to fall, mingling with the sweat on heated skin.  
Jet black wings unfurled, instinctively shielding them from the rain.   
In his slumber Crowley dreamed of the beginning of time, once when the first rain had fallen and a beautiful angel had granted him shelter beneath a shield of pure white. It seemed that finally he was given the chance to repay the kindness that once had been shown to him.


End file.
